wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 8/21/15
8/21/15 *Video package airs recapping last week when GM Paul Heyman announced a 4-on-4 Elimination Tag Match and the main event of Spartan Wars being Cesaro defending his Legacy World Championship against CM Punk. Video ends with Brock Lesnar throwing a fit.* *Video then plays showing Paul Heyman earlier today walking to his office when he sees that the door is broken and his desk is all messed up.* *Camera cuts to Paul Heyman who is standing in the ring* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. How dare you all say that along with me! Have you no respect? You know, even after last week I haven't been getting the respect I deserve. Even after last week when I announced that your hero CM Punk would get a 1-on-1 match with my client Cesaro for his Legacy World Championship. But nooo! People walk up to me and say *says in funny angry voice* 'Paul Heyman, why isn't Brock Lesnar in the main event? Paul Heyman, why doesn't Brock Lesnar get a title shot again?' And the answer is quite simple, people. Brock Lesnar doesn't get another title shot at Spartan Wars because he has lost to my client Cesaro twice now for the Legacy World Championship! Brock Lesnar doesn't get another title shot at Spartan Wars because when it comes to big matches, he chokes! That is why Brock Lesnar will not get another title shot at Spartan Wars. As far as I'm concerned, I would give Titus O'Neil a Legacy World Championship match at Spartan Wars before I would give it to Brock Lesnar. And as far as I-" *Randy Orton's music plays and he comes to the ring as Paul Heyman stands in the corner covering his mouth* Heyman: "Again?!? You interrupt me again?!? I thought these people showed no respect for me, but you are the worst of them all interrupting me 2 weeks in a row! What could you possibly want now? Are you having a bit of trouble finding your teammates for Spartan Wars?" Orton: "That's actually why I came out here, Paul. Ever since last week I have walked around backstage and can't seem to find the right people to join my team." Heyman: "Well boo hoo. That seems more like a you problem than a me problem. I have enough problems on my hands. What, do you want me to pick your teammates?" Orton: "No, tha-" Heyman: "Shut up! You've interrupted me enough. I'm going to cut right to the chase. You as well as Bray Wyatt have until the end of the night to announce your teams for Spartan Wars. And Randy, tonight in the main event of Legacy you will get a rematch with Bad News Barrett. And since I'm the extreme type, that match with be a tables match. And if the lights go out during that match or Bray Wyatt physically appears during that match, Bray Wyatt will be the only one on his team at Spartan Wars. Happy?" Orton: "Very much so." Heyman: "Good, now lets get the action started on Friday Night Legacy!" *Commentators announce that also later on tonight Roman Reigns will speak* Match #1: Titus O'Neil w/Darren Young vs John Morrison (In-ring debut) - Before the match starts, O'Neil comes down to the ring with a mic and says that the PTP will go on a longer winning streak than the local sports team. The crowd is totally against them. Morrison wins after hitting Starship Pain at 2 mins. Morrison celebrates as the crowd cheers for him. *Eden is backstage in a locker room and she introduces her guest CM Punk* Eden: "Punk, how do you feel about being named #1 Contender for the Legacy World Champion, Cesaro at Spartan Wars?" Punk: "Before I answer that I just want to say that you look lovely tonight, Eden. And to answer your question, it feels right. Saying that I feel great about it would be an understatement. It feels right and I feel I have deserved it. Now, I know that there are a bunch of guys backstage who are giving me heat for getting a title shot after being here for just a few weeks now. But that's why I say that anyone who wants a title shot against me after I become champion at Spartan Wars can have it." Eden: "So you're confident that you'll walk out of Spartan Wars as Legacy World Champion?" Punk: "Very much. Like I've said before, Cesaro is the man. And a wise man once said 'to be the man, you have to beat the man' (crowd woos). And I have been training for months on end to become a champion whether it be in MMA or here in NGW. I just wish that this match at Spartan Wars would be man against man with no distractions from Cesaro's pet walrus, Paul Heyman. Because for months now, Cesaro has been kissing Paul Heyman's ass to get everything he has. And since Cesaro isn't married, for all we know Cesaro could be doing more than kissing Paul Heyman's ass if you know what I mean." Eden: "One last question. How do you feel about Brock Lesnar freaking out after you were named as the challenger for the Legacy World Championship?" Punk: "Despite what our General Manager says, Brock Lesnar is a beast. He is, was, and always will be a beast. And Brock Lesnar has been working his ass off here on Friday Night Legacy for title shots. And every title match he's had, he's lost because of one man. No, not Cesaro. But Paul Heyman. And if I were in his shoes, I would be freaking out to. I've been in situations where I wanted to do the same thing. So I don't blame him. And he deserves another title shot if you ask me. But according to Paul Heyman, he won't be getting one for a long time. But as for now, I look forward for my chance at the title. Later, Eden." Match #2: Tag Team Champ Jack Swagger w/Tyson Kidd vs TV Champ Ryback (Non-title) - Both men shake hands to start the match. Ryback goes on a big offensive streak until Bad News Barrett's theme plays and Ryback walks around the ring screaming "Come on! Where are you?!?". Ryback turns around and gets hit with an impressive Gutwrench Powerbomb by Swagger and gets pinned at 8 mins. After the match, Swagger helps Ryback up and Swagger raises his hand as the crowd applauds. Rich Brennan: "Before we continue the best action in pro-wrestling right here on Friday Night Legacy, we'd like to make a-" *The feed is interrupted by Bray Wyatt who is in a dark room with smoke around him* Wyatt: "Team. A group of individuals who all have the same objective. A group of individuals fighting for the same cause. All fighting for many reasons. What is with all this fighting, man? Can't we all get along? No. We can't because society tells us to fight to settle our differences nowadays. And at the end of the day, both sides are beaten. Both sides are bruised. But there's always one side that gets the better of it. War is a touchy subject for most people. People don't like to talk about it. People like to act like wars have never existed. But mark my words...at Spartan Wars, there will be a war. THREE of them, man. And I get to be part of one of them. And I will assemble my troops to defeat the enemy. You know, I've been warned to keep away from Randy Orton's match tonight. I was warned that if I got involved, I would be a team of one at Spartan Wars. And I wouldn't want that to happen...Or would I? RUN!" Rich Brennan: "Well, uh, another creepy message from Bray Wyatt. But ladies and gentlemen, as I was saying, I'm recieving word that someone has a message of their own for the viewers of Friday Night Legacy. Take a look!" *Video plays of a figure of a man who's been blacked out and his voice is altered to a deep voice.* Man: "To all the fans of Friday Night Legacy. I am proud to announce that I have secretly signed a contract to Legacy. And I cannot wait to step through the curtain and see all of you. But before I can do that, I have other business I have to take care of. I tune in to all Next Gen Wrestling programs every week and I continue to watch the best wrestlers in the world today. But there's one individual I have my eye on. And that individual has given me metaphoric slaps in the face. And I have to do something about it. And when I'm finished my business there, I can't wait to debut on Legacy. See you at Spartan Wars!" Match #3: New Day vs Gold & Stardust - Big E is setting up for the Big Ending when Stardust comes in the ring from the apron and takes him out. The ref is yelling at Stardust when he gets hit with Trouble in Paradise from Kofi. Goldust shoves Kofi out of the ring and hits Big E with the Curtain Call for the victory at 11 mins. After the match, Stardust grabs a mic and calls out Swag Facts to give them the answer to their challenge on Monday. Swag Facts come to the stage and accept. Swag Facts vs Gold & Stardust for the Tag Team Championships is official for Spartan Wars. *Roman Reigns comes to the ring from the crowd to a chorus of boos* Reigns: "I know you all are not on my side. You've made your opinion loud and clear. And to say it doesn't affect me would be a lie. Everytime I step in this ring I do it to entertain everyone I possibly can from the rich people in the front row to the people way up in the nose bleed seats. And I do it with a smile on my face. Now, I haven't necessarily lost my smile...but I certainly have been disappointed the last few weeks because of two men. Two men who have accused me of a crime that I did not commit. And the last few weeks I haven't had any evidence to prove my case. But tonight I do. A few weeks ago John Morrison and Mr. Kennedy showed me and all of you some security footage from the night Neville was found injured. And before I show my footage, I'd like to ask Rob Van Dam to please come to this ring." *RVD comes to the ring to a big pop* Reigns: "Last week, just like Neville, you were found hurt backstage." RVD: "Yes I was" Reigns: "And some people on the internet are now claiming that I attacked you." RVD: "Well was it you?" Reigns: "No! Absolutely not. Before I show you and everyone the video footage I got, I would like you to please describe the person or people that attacked you. You did see 'em right?" RVD: "I did catch a glimpse. And it was one person. From what I remember he was on the tall side..like you. He had long hair..like you. And when I was attacked I had turned around and I was kicked in the head and thrown into a wall.* Reigns: "Rob, you have passed the test. But before I show everyone, I also want to call John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy, and Neville to the ring. *All 3 come to the ring to a big pop* Morrison: "Roman, did you really come out here to cover up the wrong that you have done to Neville and Rob Van Dam? How much low-" Reigns: "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Because in this video, I have something that will keep your mouth shut. Play the tape." *Footage from a security camera is played on the titantron. It shows Rob Van Dam walking down a hallway and then stopping and texting on his phone. A door opens behind Rob and a tall man with long hair is shown wearing a mask and dark disguise. The man sneaks up behind Rob until Rob turns around and he is given a big boot to the head. The man picks RVD up and throws him into the nearby wall. The man stomps on him a few times as well. RVD is seen knocked out. Moments later John Morrison is seen walking up to the masked man and patting him on the back. Morrison says "Excellent work, my man. Excellent." The two walk away.* *Camera cuts back to the ring an Morrison is in disbelief. Neville is scratching his head and Kennedy has a blank face. RVD is staring at Morrison. After a few moments, Neville steps forward in front of Reigns and stares at him until Neville stands next to him and RVD.* RVD: "So, John. Who attacked me last week? I know it wasn't Kennedy. I know it wasn't Neville. And I trust Roman Reigns when he says he didn't do it. So who was it?" Morrison: "I...I don't know. He-" *Neville steps up and shoves Morrison down. Kennedy helps him up* Morrison: "You know what?!? I do know who it is! But you'll have to wait to find out who it is! He's not here tonight. But you know when he will be here? Next week! And you wanna know something else? Neville, I was the one who attacked you, you little bitch!" *Morrison jumps on Neville and punches him on the ground. RVD attacks Mr. Kennedy. Reigns pulls Morrison off of Neville and spears Morrison. Kennedy slips away from the ring and pulls Morrison out too. Both men walk up the entrance ramp in pain as Morrison shouts "Next week!". The crowd cheers Reigns, Neville, and RVD* *A vignette airs hyping the debut of Taryn Terrell on September 4th* Match #4: Naomi w/Womens Champ Sasha Banks vs Natalya - After the bell rings, Banks jumps in the ring and punches Naomi in the arm. Naomi wins by DQ at 8 seconds. Afterwards, Banks and Naomi hug each other in celebration. Natalya attacks Naomi but Banks then locks in Natalya with the Bank Statement and won't let go. Charlotte runs to the ring as Banks and Naomi get out and run to the back. Charlotte helps Natalya up. Banks and Naomi vs Charlotte and Natalya is announced for next week's Legacy. *Legacy World Champion Cesaro and Paul Heyman are on commentary for the main event* Match #5: Tables Match - Bad News Barrett vs Randy Orton - Match ends when Barrett has Orton up for Wasteland in front of a table but Ryback runs in the ring and attacks Barrett. Ryback sets Barrett up on the top rope and throws him off into an RKO through the table. 16 mins. Orton grabs a mic. Orton: "Ryback, I you weren't already in a match at Spartan Wars, I would definitely want you on my team. However it is now time to announce my team for Spartan Wars. So let me introduce my teammates who I literally just talked to before my match. First, he's a very talented young man. I'm talking about Neville!" *Neville comes to the ring to a big pop* Orton: "And next, this man is a living legend. And he's still got it and going strong. Rob Van Dam!" *RVD comes down to a big pop as well* Orton: "And now, the final puzzle piece in Team Orton. This guy will be Legacy World Champion some day. And he has so much potential. Roman Reigns!!" *Reigns gets a huge pop as he comes down from the crowd* Orton: "Now all we need is a team to compete against. So Bray Wyatt, get your ass out here right now and show us your team!" *Wyatt comes to the stage and says nothing. Wyatt laughs as John Morrison and Mr. Kennedy walk out next to him looking angry. Morrison has a mic in hand* Morrison: "The final member of Team Wyatt is the man that attacked Rob Van Dam. And he will be revealed next week!" *Morrison drops the mic and moments later Brock Lesnar's theme hits and he walks right by Team Wyatt. Lesnar heads to the ring and Team Orton goes through the crowd and to the back. Lesnar carries a bag to the ring. Lesnar opens the bag and it's a chainsaw! Lesnar chainsaws the ring ropes before driving the chainsaw right through the ring. Lesnar turns it off and begins to tear the mat. After that, Lesnar runs to the commentary table and starts beating on Cesaro before F5ing him through the commentary table. Heyman runs over to Cesaro. Lesnar then throws a bunch of weapons from under the ring into the ring. Cesaro is seen whispering in Heyman's ear and Heyman grabs a mic." Heyman: "Stop right there! If you do anything else, you will be permanently banned from Next Gen Wrestling! Lesnar, you've driven me far enough! And with my clients permission, I hearby announce that you will now also be a challenger for the Legacy World Championship at Spartan Wars! Are you happy now?!?" *Lesnar smiles and walks to the stage. Legacy ends with Lesnar staring down Cesaro and Heyman and the crowd going nuts*